I Can Feel You Breathe
by Chibinaoka
Summary: SxT. An evening at the beach leads to Tomoyo and Sakura thinking about their relationship and how much they love each other. Songfic. Shoujo Ai Warning! Please R&R. [My first Songfic]


_Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters belong to CLAMP. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I'm simply barrowing them. The song 'Breathe' belongs to Faith Hill. I claim no ownership of the song; I'm simply barrowing the lyrics. No copyright violations are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fan fiction without my permission.  
  
Author's Note: I do the best I can to spell check but English is my second language so please forgive any mistakes you might find that I missed._   
  
**I Can Feel You Breathe  
By Chibinaoka**  
  
It was a calm summer evening with a gentle breeze in the air. Sakura and Tomoyo sat on a blanket on at an empty beach. They had spent the evening there together, just the two of them. An empty pick nick basket lay near by both sixteen year olds. They where wearing matching light pink sundresses that Tomoyo had made herself. Tomoyo's was longer, ending at her ankles while Sakura's stopped at her knees. Sakura was sitting in front of Tomoyo, wrapped in her arms, her head resting on her chest. The sun was just beginning to set. A mixture of red and orange could be seen in the horizon. Both had they're eyes fixed on it, simply enjoying the peacefulness that accompanied the sunset. It was times like these in which the two girls were the happiest. Not being bother by the outside world or what others though. All they could feel was the other's warm embrace and love. Tomoyo looked down at her beloved Sakura. She watched the sunlight reflect on Sakura's face and shine between the highlights of her hair. A smile curved onto Tomoyo's lips.  
  
_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_  
  
For years Tomoyo had waited for a moment like this to happen. She was finally with the one she loved. When they had entered Junior High, Tomoyo decided that it was time to tell Sakura the truth about how she felt. She wasn't afraid; she knew Sakura would still be there for her, even if it wasn't in the sense she wanted. But to Tomoyo's surprise, Sakura admitted to be struggling with the same feelings for a few years now. That was went their relationship started. Now Tomoyo looked back to that day with joy. Her dear Sakura-chan had finally told her 'I love you'. Tomoyo could hear those words any time she wanted. But they didn't hold as much importance as the feeling of Sakura in her arms, like she was right now. Feeling Sakura's breathing was enough to make Tomoyo crazy. Tomoyo ran her hand threw Sakura's bangs, causing Sakura to look up at Tomoyo with a smile. Her green eyes were full of love and they made Tomoyo's heart beat a little faster.  
  
_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_  
  
"My dear Sakura-chan...I love you so much."  
Tomoyo's embrace around Sakura tighten to give her a hug. Sakura let herself sink in deeper into Tomoyo's arms. She let out a content sigh.  
"Tomoyo-chan..."  
Sakura closed her eyes. She could feel Tomoyo's heartbeat in her back. She blocked everything else out of her mind, only focusing on the thumb of Tomoyo's heart. The heart that was now hers. Tomoyo laid her head on top of Sakura's. Sakura felt like she could melt. Tomoyo was so warm. Every gesture Tomoyo ever did was always filled with love. From holding her hand as they walked home to their very first kiss. She admired so much the selfless love Tomoyo had showed her.   
"Tomoyo-chan...Will you promise to always love me?"  
Sakura's eyes opened and looked up at Tomoyo as she said those words. They saw Tomoyo's gentle smile appear.  
"I will always love, Sakura-chan. Always."  
Sakura smiled.  
"So will I. I'll never let go of you."  
Sakura turned herself around so she would be lying sideways. From this position, Sakura could perfectly hear Tomoyo's heartbeat and her breathing. They were all Sakura needed to hear to forget herself.  
  
_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_  
  
Sakura had finally understood what love was when Tomoyo first took her into her arms the day they had first confessed their love. They had cried back then. The two were so happy. Thinking about that day and where they had ended up now made Sakura want to cry. It wasn't out of sadness but rather joy. Sakura blinked a few times to chase away the tears of joy she wanted to let out. Tomoyo could hear Sakura sniffle a few times and she knew that her lover was on the verge of tears. She knew they were tears of joy because Sakura, and herself, had let the same tears flow the first time they had kissed. The two had moved beyond friendship, they had a deep understanding of the other that they had never had before. Tomoyo gently caressed Sakura's cheek.  
  
_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_  
  
Tomoyo sat up straighter and Sakura turned around to face her. Tomoyo gave Sakura a reassuring smile. Sakura had seen that smile so many times.   
"Tomoyo-chan..."  
Sakura gently wrapped her arms around Tomoyo and hugged her.  
"Your the one I love Sakura-chan. I only need that love to make me whole."  
Sakura, without breaking the hug, looked into Tomoyo's eyes.  
"I know that, Tomoyo-chan, I know that. I too feel the same way. I just want to be with you forever. I love you."  
The two were overwhelmed with emotions. Being in love and caring for the other was what made them whole. The only thing that mattered was each other.   
  
_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_  
  
Tomoyo cupped Sakura's face with her hands. Bringing Sakura closer to her, she gently brushed her lips against Sakura's before kissing her. Both they're eyes closed and time seemed to stop. It was always like that when they kissed but this time it was a little different. Tomoyo's kiss was more reassuring then usual but it was also full of its usual love and devotion. It was sweet but passionate at the same time. Tomoyo's kiss made Sakura melt. What she felt when Tomoyo kissed her was what Sakura used to define love. She told herself that nothing else mattered. If she could forever be with Tomoyo, forever feel her soft lips on her own, she would never need anything else.   
  
_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_  
  
The two slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They looked out to the horizon, arms still locked onto the other. The sun was almost completely set. Sakura let herself sink back into Tomoyo's loving embrace, melting once more to the sound of her heartbeat and breathing. They didn't need so say anything. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. It was all that ever need to matter.   
  
_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way   
_  
**The End**


End file.
